board8fandomcom-20200216-history
Do You Like This Character?
Do You Like This Character? was a contest created by Ed Bellis in early 2010. It was eventually taken over by KBM on March 24 (Day 68) when Ed departed to run User of the Year 2010. Rules *Just post yes or no as to whether or not you like the character in question. It can be for any reason. You're welcome (and encouraged!) to give an explanation, but none is required. * No alts, obviously. * Topic generally lasts for 24 hours, but may go on longer if the new one is not up yet. * The links to the character info may contain spoilers. * If you don't know the character in any way, please don't vote. >_> * Nominations are welcome! * Any help keeping this bumped is appreciated. Previous Results *Andy Dufresne (The Shawshank Redemption): 100.00% votes *Hannibal Lecter (Hannibal series): 100.00% votes *Luca Blight (Suikoden): 100.00% votes *The Tenth Doctor (Doctor Who): 100.00% votes *Sly Cooper (Sly series): 100.00% votes *Randall Flagg (Stephen King): 100.00% votes *GlaDOS (Portal): 97.73% votes *Dexter Morgan (Dexter): 97.56% votes *Sherlock Holmes (Sherlock Holmes): 97.50% votes *Wall-E (WALL-E): 97.44% votes *Jean-Luc Picard (Star Trek: The Next Generation): 97.14% votes *Jules Winnfield (Pulp Fiction): 96.77% votes *Atticus Finch (To Kill a Mockingbird): 95.92% votes *Denny Crane (Boston Legal): 95.83% votes *Snoopy (Peanuts): 95.65% votes *George Costanza (Seinfeld): 94.74% votes *Philip J. Fry (Futurama): 94.59% votes *Spy (Team Fortress 2): 94.44% votes *Stephen Colbert (The Colbert Report): 94.03% votes *Al Bundy (Married... with Children): 93.75% votes *Darth Vader (Star Wars): 93.65% votes *Meowth (Pokemon): 93.33% votes *Tom Cat (Tom and Jerry): 92.86% votes *Locke Cole (Final Fantasy VI): 92.68% votes *James Bond (007): 92.00% votes *Desmond Hume (LOST): 91.89% votes *Rand al'Thor (The Wheel of Time): 91.67% votes *Inigo Montoya (The Princess Bride): 90.62% votes *Jon Arbuckle (Garfield): 90.20% votes *Dante (Devil May Cry): 90.00% votes *The Boss (Metal Gear Solid 3 ): 90.00% votes *River Tam (Firefly): 88.89% votes *Hiro Nakamura (Heroes): 88.00% votes *Edmond Dantes (The Count of Monte Cristo): 87.50% votes *The Music Meister (Batman: The Brave and the Bold): 87.50% votes *Homer Simpson (The Simpsons): 87.18% votes *Rorschach (Watchmen): 86.84% votes *Black Mage (8-Bit Theater): 86.67% votes *Lucy McGillicuddy Ricardo (I Love Lucy): 86.67% votes *Minato Arisato (Persona 3): 86.67 votes *CATS (Zero Wing): 86.21% votes *Princess Jasmine (Aladdin): 85.71 votes *Omar Little (The Wire): 85.71% votes *Carlton Banks (The Fresh Prince of Bel-Air): 85.42% votes *John “J.D.” Dorian (Scrubs): 84.21% votes *Battler Ushiromiya (Umineko no naku koro ni): 83.33% votes *Johan Liebert (Monster): 83.33% votes *Prince Hamlet (Hamlet): 83.33% votes *Goku (Dragon Ball): 82.46% votes *Jecht (Final Fantasy X): 81.08% votes *Neo (The Matrix): 80.95% votes *Duke Nukem (Duke Nukem): 80.95 votes *Rich Uncle Pennybags (Monopoly): 80.65% votes *Tyler Durden (Fight Club): 79.31% votes *Zuko (Avatar: The Last Airbender): 78.95% votes *Diddy Kong (Donkey Kong): 78.13% votes *Lelouch Lamperouge (Code Geass): 76.92% votes *Bridget (Guilty Gear): 76.19% votes *Davis Motomiya (Digimon): 75.00% votes *Kamina (Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann): 73.17% votes *Harry Potter (Harry Potter): 72.34% votes *Ariel (The Little Mermaid): 72.09% votes *Godzilla (Godzilla): 70.73% votes *Missingno. (Pokemon): 70.24% votes *Superman (DC Comics): 68.57% votes *Haruhi Suzumiya (The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya): 68.18% votes *Pokemon Trainer Red (Pokemon): 67.86% votes *Raiden (Metal Gear Solid): 66.67% votes *Eric Cartman (South Park): 66.07% votes *Artemis Fowl II (Artemis Fowl): 63.64% votes *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic): 59.46% votes *SpongeBob SquarePants (SpongeBob SquarePants): 58.33% votes *Mandark (Dexter's Lab): 56.25% votes *Yukari Yakumo (Touhou): 55.88% votes *Sephiroth (Final Fantasy VII): 55.32% votes *Sora (Kingdom Hearts): 55.00% votes *Konata Izumi (Lucky Star): 55.00% votes *Michael Scofield (Prison Break): 54.54% votes *Frodo Baggins (The Lord of the Rings): 52.50% votes *Cyclops (Marvel Comics): 50.00% votes *Light Yagami (Death Note): 45.46% votes *Buzz (Honey Nut Cheerios): 45.45% votes *Phoebe Buffay (Friends): 43.75% votes *Shinji Ikari (Neon Genesis Evangelion): 41.94% votes *Clippit (Microsoft Word): 35.42% votes *Ziggy (Ziggy): 33.33% votes *Peggy Hill (King of the Hill): 32.43% votes *Jar Jar Binks (Star Wars): 29.73% votes *Jake Sully (Avatar): 25.93% votes *Theon Greyjoy (A Song of Ice and Fire): 25.00% votes *Shannon Rutherford (LOST): 15.79% votes Category:Board Projects